Weather radar system algorithms were developed to determine hazardous flight zone areas. One solution for indicating a hazardous area to the pilot was to surround the area in question with a series of connected lines. One option is a simple box that surrounds the hazardous area, but it may include a lot of area that is not hazardous and therefore would be safe to fly in. A second option is to draw an outline around the area, but that can make an overly complicated shape that may be constantly changing shape as the airplane or weather changes over time.
Another technique uses simplified polygons. Current simplified polygon techniques suggest a recursive tracing algorithm. The first step is to trace the outline of the object. Then a recursive algorithm checks each outline point with other points on the outline to see if a new line can be added that creates a simplified outline. This requires running an algorithm to compute a value for each line to determine how much it simplifies the shape. These comparisons along with the recursion make this a very computational intensive algorithm.